


Praise

by deathwailart



Series: The Courts [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Clothed Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Urban Fantasy, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathwailart/pseuds/deathwailart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac and Adam getting some time to themselves where Isaac is indulged after an offhand mention of how he wouldn't mind if he was naked and Adam was fully clothed the next time they get some real time to themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Praise

Isaac's naked. Adam is still fully clothed in a suit, belt unbuckled, fly open and underwear out of the way but only just so his cock is free because Isaac was stupid enough to mention, over a week ago after he'd shoved Adam up against the wall after a hunt, unbuckling the hunter's belt and shoving his jeans and boxers down to blow, that clothed sex might be fun. Clothed sex where Isaac is naked and Adam isn't. So Adam is standing and Isaac's on his knees, one of the hunter's hands cupping the back of his head as Isaac sucks lightly on the head of his cock, stroking the rest with his hand before Adam gives a little push and he lets go, sinking all the way down, breathing carefully through his nose. Not that he actually needs to breathe, it's the advantage he's got as a vampire here and he's done it plenty of times before, showing off but it's natural, to inhale and to gasp and they both like it. So he relaxes his jaw and throat, takes him deeper and Adam's deep groan makes him moan.  
  
"So good," Adam murmurs, scratching at the back of his head and Isaac's cock gets harder, pre-come forming at the tip. He holds Isaac there, a beat that stretches out one, two, three then guides his head up and off his cock, letting Isaac suck in a breath. Adam's other hand cups Isaac's cheek, slides along his wet bottom lip, pressing in and Isaac closes his lips around it, sucking lightly. "Do you want to please me?" Isaac nods and Adam grins, pulling his thumb free and hauling Isaac up to his feet to kiss him and Isaac can't help himself, presses right up against the other man, fabric rubbing against his bare skin that feels far too sensitive already.  
  
"Fuck me," Isaac gasps when they break apart, guiding Adam's hands down to his arse, grinding their cocks together and there's a laugh, an affectionate one before a kiss is pressed to his brow.  
  
"Grab the lube."  
  
Reluctantly, Isaac pulls away to rummage through the bedside cabinet, before he pauses because Adam's still just standing there instead of following Isaac to the bed.  
  
"C'mere," the other man says and Isaac does so, pressing the lube into his hand before he's turned so his back is to Adam's chest. The sound of the lube being uncapped seems too loud but then one finger is tracing his entrance before pressing inside and he moans, relaxing into it. "Don't touch yourself," Adam warns and he nods. There's no rush for once, just the two of them and it's been so long that Isaac doesn't mind, not when that first finger crooks and brushes his prostate. He whines and presses back, Adam kissing his shoulder as he parts his thighs a little more, a second finger joining the first one stretching him.  
  
"Are we...?"  
  
"Are we what?"  
  
"Doing it like this?"  
  
"You okay with it?"  
  
Isaac pauses to consider and then nods, turning his head enough to kiss Adam briefly. "Yeah, just checking."  
  
Adam smiles far too brightly given where his fingers are and kisses the back of Isaac's neck when he turns his face away as his neck starts to hurt. "Need another?"  
  
"Yeah," Isaac says even though he probably doesn't, good and relaxed but this is nice and if he stretches up on his toes then he can push down even deeper as third finger joins the first two, heat curling low in his belly. He reaches behind him to clutch Adam's hip, anchoring himself before he's making a noise of complaint when Adam's fingers pull out eventually. He strokes himself lazily, not turning to help Adam because he would've been asked and soon enough Adam's batting his hand away, both hands on Isaac's arse, thrusting against him.  
  
"Adam," Isaac complains, easily able to picture the smug grin on his face.  
  
"Don't touch yourself." There's a hint of an order and Isaac could disobey but when he nods, Adam kisses his neck again, murmuring 'good boy' against his skin and a jolt goes through him. Adam's guiding him to bend at the waist then, one hand leaving Isaac's hips to take hold of his cock and then it's the one long, slow press as Adam enters him, Isaac moaning from somewhere deep in his chest. He digs his fingers into Adam's hip as Adam guides him to stand upright again, chest flush to Isaac's back as he lets him adjust. "So good Isaac," Adam praises. "Feel amazing."  
  
"Move," Isaac urges, grinding against him, fighting the urge to touch himself.  
  
"Ask nicely."  
  
" _Please_."  
  
"Seeing as you asked so nicely."  
  
Adam pulls out almost all the way then snaps his hips up and Isaac cries out. Adam pauses again and shushes him when he makes a noise of complaint, spreading his thighs a little, leaning back to get the angle right as Isaac falls forward so just his arse is in Adam's lap. Isaac's done this before but it's so long ago that the memories are distant and he makes it a point to try to avoid comparing lovers so he trusts that Adam's going to hold his weight with the arm around his waist, fingers spread wide over his stomach and moves with him. Adam sets the pace, a constant litany of praise and Isaac wishes he was lying down so he could bury his face in a pillow and hide but that's probably why Adam's doing it, taking hold of Isaac's hand when he moves to touch himself because he needs it, his cock is an unbearable pressure between his legs and he could come from this but he wants more.  
  
"Please," he finally sobs.  
  
"Please what?"  
  
"Harder," he whines. He's obliged and he starts to curl further forward only to be hauled upright completely and he could sob – he wants to be bent over, to be fucked hard, so close but not it's not enough. "Touch me, please, please, please, I want to come."  
  
"Ssh, it's okay, I've got you. You're so good." But Adam isn't touching him yet, instead linking their fingers and holding him still and Isaac clenches down, wringing a guttural moan he can feel from Adam but he still doesn't move. "Ssh, Isaac, so good, _perfect_." Isaac doesn't know what to call the noise he just made but his toes are curling and it's what Adam seems to have been waiting for because he takes hold of Isaac's cock to jerk him off, Adam thrusting harder and faster and Isaac just about manages to reach up so he can curl his free hand around the back of Adam's neck. If he didn't need to support himself, it might be like being on his stomach minus the obvious friction because it lets Adam thrust slow and deep, just the way he likes it.  
  
"Can I-" he gasps when heat coils in his spine and his balls draw tight, "I need-"  
  
"You can come," Adam, gasping for breath too, breathes into his ear, "come for me, let me hear you."  
  
It doesn't take long, a few more thrusts, Adam twisting his wrist and rubbing a thumb over the head of his cock and Isaac is coming with a shout and Adam lets him sag forward, stroking him through it until he's trembling. Adam stops moving, lets him get his breath back and he's still hard so Isaac pushes back as best he can and whispers 'please' and then he's bent over at the waist, both of Adam's hands curling around his hips as he speeds up before he's coming too. Eventually he helps Isaac straighten up, kissing from his shoulder up to his neck, still whispering praises. They need to shower, he thinks as Adam pulls out because they're filthy and Adam's still fully dressed, clothes stained with sweat and worse but they stagger over to the bed and collapse on their sides, Adam spooning Isaac.  
  
"Incredible," Adam murmurs, still breathless. "Perfect, wish you could see how you look."  
  
"You couldn't even see me," Isaac counters, a token protest because he's smiling, basking in the praise and the afterglow.  
  
"I know, you're just so good Isaac," Adam continues, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "We should shower."  
  
"You going to undress?"  
  
"You want to do it?"  
  
There's no way Isaac's going to get hard again right away but it's an idea, one his cock is interested in if the twitch it gives is any indication and he nods, glad Adam can't see the little grin on his face. Isaac isn't entirely sure how he and a hunter ended up together like this, a hunter allying himself with the rest of them – a werewolf, a phoenix, banshee and fairy dog – against the demons. A hunter saying he wanted him, that Isaac was Isaac and who now makes him feel better than he's ever felt, good and safe and loved but he forces himself not to pick it apart for once. To accept it and enjoy it. Being able to curl up and feel safe in someone's arms even as the world goes to hell outside their current safe house.  
  
"Five minutes, then shower," he decides, just wanting to enjoy this even if he's sticky enough to start feeling uncomfortable.  
  
"Five minutes," Adam echoes, lips to Isaac's shoulder and Isaac can feel him smiling.


End file.
